


A Promise Renewed

by CloverHouraisan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, Feels, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nonverbal Communication, Post-Canon, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Power Play, Promises, Rough Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Spoilers, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream, Yaoi, it's only mild somnophilia, technically promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHouraisan/pseuds/CloverHouraisan
Summary: In the background of King Xander and King Ryoma's engagement, their younger brothers struggle with what the future holds for them.  Leo and Takumi take the night to bumble through their thoughts and discuss what to do under the expectations of those around them.  On the way, they discover new things about each other that make for anything but a boring night.





	A Promise Renewed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Kind of Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927283) by [CloverHouraisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHouraisan/pseuds/CloverHouraisan). 



> Yeah, I didn't think this story was going to get smutty at all. But then I just kept writing, and now it's turned much kinkier than the original plan was. There's some humiliation kink stuff and sleeping person kink stuff in here, so just leave if that's not your jush. Again, there may be spoilers here too since it connects to my other story that has spoilers in it, so there's guilt by association and whatnot. Don't say I didn't warn you, because I just did.

_"King Xander, will you marry me?"_    
  
Those words rang in Leo's heart as well as the bottom of his stomach.  Despite the slightly icky feeling it left in him, he gave the sincerest smile he could possibly muster.  Even those who were present at the dinner where Ryoma had proposed to Xander wouldn't have known whether the younger prince was truly happy or not.  The catch was that he was both happy and not happy at the same time.  Yes, he was happy that his stuffy older brother Xander finally found love.  Being a member of Nohr's royal family was no easy ordeal.  The women had their children killing each other to curry favor with Garon, and Xander himself likely endured much worse as the oldest son.  To think that anyone could pluck him out of that dangerous cycle was nearly inconceivable until Ryoma came around and gave him a chance.  On the other hand, this relationship was likely going to set the standard for other relationships that the royal children would hope to undertake.  In some ways, it did inspire all the right things, since both kings were fighting for what felt right in their hearts.  But at the same time, the time frame by which they were getting together from between wartime and peacetime was eerily fast.  It was almost like they had planned it for months or years in advance.  
  
"Well, they've finally done it." Leo mused thoughtfully, leafing through the pages of Brynhildr as if it were an actual work of prose.  He turned to the side, and his partner Takumi had a similarly thoughtful expression on his face.  "Are you not satisfied with how things have gone, Takumi?"  
  
"Don't misunderstand what I'm about to say." Takumi leaned closer to Leo so he could speak more quietly.  "I don't know how I feel yet."  
  
"What is there to misunderstand?  It's as if you've read my mind." Leo fluffed the bend in Takumi's ponytail, eliciting a slightly annoyed reaction from the archer.  "Now isn't the best time to talk about these feelings.  I think we need to honor our brothers' union and show them support when other kingdoms might question them or attempt to slander their names."  
  
"V-Very well." Takumi sighed.  "It's going to be a long night."  
  
"If you want to leave early, come and find me.  I want to talk with you in private." Leo looked around to make sure he wasn't being actively watched and kissed Takumi on the cheek before getting up to retrieve some of the buffet's selection of Nohrian cuisine.  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Takumi's voice trailed off.  The aroma of _okonomiyaki_ wasn't even enough to bring him out of his thoughts.  However, the suddenness of Hinata sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around him by the neck ended up doing just that.  
  
"Lord Takumi!  Isn't this a marvelous feast?" Hinata belched loudly.  Takumi grimaced slightly at the alcoholic stench that wafted off of his retainer's skin.  
  
"Don't tell me you've been drinking a lot already, Hinata." Takumi rested his head on his left arm.  "Please, don't overdo it again.  I don't want a repeat of what happened last time you got this drunk."  
  
"Whaddya mean?  I'm fiiine, really!" Hinata hiccuped.  "In fact, Odin's been a few cups ahead of me, and I need to show that guy up!  Gimme that!"  
  
Hinata snatched the cup of sake that Takumi was given to use for the toast to King Corrin and downed it in one gulp.  Takumi wasn't even offended that he had taken his liege's drink without at least asking first.  Rather, he was overwhelmingly concerned for Hinata's health.  What good would it do him if he didn't have a retainer going forward?  
  
"Please get yourself some water in between drinks, Hinata.  I sincerely hope that I won't to have to appoint someone to watch over you going forward." Takumi groaned, getting up to get some food and move to another table.

* * *

In the meantime, Leo was on the line for the steak strips, the beef pot roast, and the mutton chops, which Ryoma had already filled his plate with three servings of each plus some shrimp tempura and fugu from the Hoshidan side of the buffet for what appeared to be his appetizer.  Standing behind him was Hinoka and Camilla in the next spot behind them.  
  
"I do hope my brother watches himself.  The last time he's let himself eat that much, it was nearly impossible to get him awake the next day.  I would rather not have to be the one to pester him about his kingly duties tomorrow." Leo could hear Hinoka talking with presumably Camilla, who lovingly draped her arms over her partner's shoulders.  
  
"I just hope he leaves enough to eat for dear Xander.  He's been looking rather malnourished lately because he and Corrin would spend so much time strategizing during our meal times rather than actually enjoying Flora and Felicia's cooking." Camilla's sudden proximity to Hinoka caused her to jump and hit Leo in the back of the head by accident.  
  
"Oh!  M-My apologies, Prince Leo!  I should have known you were there." Hinoka tried to soften the blow, literally and figuratively, as much as she could.  
  
"It's no problem.  I hope my sister isn't teasing you too much." Leo chuckled softly.  Camilla looked slightly hurt, but it didn't seem to affect her for too long.  
  
"Leo, darling, you were awfully quiet during the proposal.  Are you feeling okay?" Camilla asked, her hand gently resting on Leo's shoulder.  The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end for a little in response before Leo could reply.  
  
"I'm fine.  I'm just... thinking." Leo said.  "You know that I tend to put myself in these thoughtful episodes when a space gets more crowded than it needs to be."  
  
"I guess these big banquets aren't your thing, huh?" Hinoka chimed in.  "They aren't my cup of tea either.  Over time, I've found that there's always something more quiet to enjoy at large gatherings like this somewhere."  
  
"You're not wrong." Leo commented, taking a mutton chop and some pot roast before helping himself to some fresh rolls and butter.  "That people-watching thing that Nina does can be entertaining sometimes.  For example, take a look at Odin and Hinata over there."  
  
Leo directed the girls' attention to a table where Hinata and Odin were sitting across from each other.  Both of them were visibly flushed from the alcohol they drank, and some of the other soldiers were standing around them as if they were watching a bout of gambling take place.  They had moved on from the Hoshidan sake everyone was drinking earlier and opted for tall tankards of Nohrian dark beer instead.  On Hinata's side of the table were three tankards, and Odin was polishing off his fourth, wiping the froth away from his mouth and egging Hinata on to keep going.  
  
"Well met, my good friend!" Odin seemed surprisingly coherent for being four beers and several cups of sake in.  "B-But the night—hic—has just begun!  It takes m-more than that to b-best the likes of m-me, Odin—hic—Dark!"  
  
And just like that, the coherence was gone.  Leo chuckled to himself as Hinata tried to string together a comeback, but half of it came out as garbled gibberish before downing his fourth beer.  Soon enough the fifth round came, and it was a light ale brewed in Cheve.  Turning his attention back to Hinoka and Camilla, Leo joined them at their table with Shigure and Oboro.  
  
"Would you look at that?  Hinata's actually taking his liquor pretty well." Oboro cocked her head to the side, working out a stiff neck.  "And Hoshidans are usually considered lightweights by most standards."  
  
"I suppose it does help that his muscle gives him a slight edge over a normal person." Shigure said.  "Ah, Prince Leo.  How wonderful of you to join us.  Are you enjoying the dinner?"  
  
"Hold your horses, Shigure.  I haven't even eaten yet!" Leo laughed.  "You're watching the free show over there too?"  
  
"How _can't_ we?" Oboro rolled her eyes.  "They're the biggest spectacle at the dinner apart from the husbands-to-be."  
  
"I do hope that Hinata knows what he's doing." Hinoka twirled her fork in her hands.  "Takumi will never let him hear the end of it if he does something stupid when he's drunk again."  
  
"Oh, right.  Like that time he stumbled right into my attack radius when I was going to cut down an enemy archer.  I almost stabbed his guts out." Oboro scoffed.  "Yeah, I'm _sure_ he won't do anything stupid."  
  
"Oh, lighten up." Camilla smiled.  "We've just come off of a war we thought would never end.  Let the boys have their little drinking game.  It could get interesting if we keep watching."  
  
"If you say so." Oboro finished her tankard of water.  "I'm going to get more food.  Let me know if one of them throws up or passes out."  
  
Oboro snickered as she left to go back on line.  Leo asked for a tankard of water and stared out blankly, his thoughts focused on Takumi.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Takumi had been pushed into the crowd watching Odin and Hinata drinking themselves silly.  He had a full plate of uneaten food, and he was doing his best not to spill it on anyone.  When he finally made it out, he sat down next to Laslow and across from Niles, safely out of reach from any projectile vomit.  
  
"Oh~?  Look what we have here." Niles chuckled.  "You look like a lost duckling, Takumi.  Are you looking for your mommy?  Or should I say, your daddy~?"  
  
"I don't need any more stupidity than what I'm witnessing, Niles." Takumi deadpanned.  "And please stop making crude jokes about my relationship with your liege."  
  
"You two act like a married couple anyway, so you make yourselves an easy target." Niles replied, shaking his head.  "You're always butting heads over nothing important one second and snuggling up together the next.  It's like watching a dramatic stage play."  
  
Takumi turned red at the frightening accuracy of Niles' description of the development of his relationship with Leo.  They did start off with constant arguments due to national pride, and even long after those kinds of confrontations diminished, they would still sometimes go from arguing about smaller things to making up in a short amount of time.  In the time it took Takumi to collect himself, he had finished most of his food.  A little later, he was joined by Silas.  
  
"Ah, Prince Takumi.  I must admit, we haven't had many chances to talk recently." Silas sat down with a smile on his face.  "You do seem somewhat bothered.  Any particular reason why?"  
  
"Well..." Takumi paused.  "It's something Niles said."  
  
"That married couple comment?  C'mon, don't think too much of it." Laslow tried to sound encouraging.  "You know Niles likes to joke around a lot, right?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, but...  With my brother and King Xander marrying so soon after the war, I fear that all that expectation will fall on me." Takumi got straight to the point.  Silas and Laslow looked concerned, whereas Niles seemed to have gone off to either get more food or pester someone else.  
  
"You aren't meant to be a perfect copy of King Ryoma." Silas moved to the seat on Takumi's other side and rested his arm on the archer's shoulders.  "I'm sure that given the way he is, your brother understands this completely, and he won't rush you to get married."  
  
"I don't know.  He hasn't been king for very long yet.  There's no telling what kind of tune he'll be singing in a few years." Takumi sighed.  "Laslow, could you please get me some water?  I'm not feeling too well right now."  
  
"Of course, Prince Takumi.  Jakob!  Some water over here please!" Laslow yelled from across the room.  Soon enough, Jakob came to them with some tankards of water.  After Laslow thanked him, Jakob walked off to assist someone else.  Takumi took a long swig of his water.  
  
"Thank you, Laslow." Takumi said.  "Anyway, I'm thinking of leaving early.  I'm going off to find Leo."  
  
"Oh?  Do you have plans later tonight?" Silas asked.  
  
"Sort of.  He wanted to speak with me after the dinner." Takumi said.  "I'm terribly sorry to be such a poor sport, but I'm just incredibly exhausted right now.  I'll see you later at the castle, probably tomorrow when I'm in better spirits."  
  
"Very well.  Have a good night, Prince Takumi." Silas said, turning to speak with Laslow.  Takumi got up and started walking around the floor.  _Where could Leo be?_   He wondered.

* * *

A few minutes after Oboro left to get more food, Kana and Flora arrived with Nina lagging behind, her eyes transfixed on Hinata's muscular arms.  Part of Leo wished that they weren't dragging Nina along, since it was largely due to her instigation that he and Takumi even confessed to each other when they did.  However, he didn't hold too much against Nina overall since she was a very valuable soldier for being so young.  
  
"Ohhh, yes!  This is perfect!" Nina giggled to herself giddily.  "Take your shirts off!  Isn't it getting a little warm in there?!"  
  
"Hey, Flora," Kana said.  "What're Hinata and Odin doing over there?"  
  
"Uhh, they're drinking together and having a wonderful time." Flora put on her best smile and sugarcoat their behavior as best as she could.  To divert his attention, she looked around to see who she could bring the kids to.  "Let's go see Uncle Leo and Aunt Camilla.  Oh, and Aunt Hinoka is there too!"  
  
"Flora?  Is that you?" Hinoka called out.  "There's still some seats left.  Come on!  And bring Nina too!"  
  
"Kana, will you bring Nina over here?" Flora asked.  Kana jumped up and pulled Nina's arm, much to her dismay.  
  
"Aw, I wanted to see them take their shirts off!" Nina complained, pulling against Kana.  
  
"C'mon!  We're going to see Uncle Leo, Aunt Hinoka, and Aunt Camilla!" Kana's mention of Leo's name seemed to brighten Nina's spirits somewhat, and she stopped fighting him.  
  
"Good evening, Flora." Leo said.  "How are the little ones doing?"  
  
"Well—" Flora was quickly interrupted by Nina.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!  I'm not that little anymore!" Nina pouted.  
  
"Well, given the age difference, you'll always be little to me." Leo patted her on the head.  "Are you staying out of trouble?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Define 'trouble'." Nina said.  Leo decided to leave it at that.  
  
"Princess Camilla!" Kana jumped into Camilla's waiting arms.  
  
"Ah, good evening to you too, Kana." Camilla held Kana tightly to her bosom as if he were her own child.  "Are you having fun?"  
  
"Am I ever!" Kana said.  "There's so much food here!  Flora let me eat her pot roast, and it was so good!"  
  
"Is that so?  How wonderful!  Did you really help make that, Flora dear?" Camilla asked out of genuine curiosity, but also to play along with Kana.  
  
"W-Why yes!  Yes, I did." Flora said.  "Felicia helped me too, so thank her when you see her."  
  
The conversation continued for a while before Oboro came back.  She brought several plates of desserts knowing that there were kids at the table and that Asugi would be skulking about, waiting for overall attention towards the dessert table to wane before stealing every last remaining cookie on the platters for himself.  Just as Oboro was putting the sweets down and about to tell the kids to go at it, Nina managed to halt all conversations at that table in one fell swoop.  
  
"Hey, where's your husband?  You usually keep him on a leash, right?" Nina suddenly blurted out.  Flora turned around with a shocked expression, Hinoka almost dropped her teacup, and Oboro had to suppress her laughter.  Leo felt his hairs get bristly again, but he tried not to show any signs of being affected.  He knew exactly where that comment came from.  It was a conversation he remembered having with Hinoka about putting Takumi on a leash in battle before they became friends.  What made it so memorable in the first place was that Nina overheard the whole thing and paraded around the base camp telling everyone that Leo kept Takumi on a leash.  Camilla simply watched with a knowing look in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leo asked calmly.  
  
"I came here hoping for a two-for-one deal, but I've been completely cheated.  Where's Prince Takumi?" Nina only proceeded to get bolder, and Flora's face went pale.  
  
"N-Nina!  You know the topic of Prince Leo's relationship with Prince Takumi is sensitive information!  Please, try to show some more consideration for the people around you!" Flora was absolutely mortified.  "You have my sincerest apologies for her behavior, Prince Leo.  You do know under all that she does care for you and Prince Takumi."  
  
"I'm aware.  However, there are times when I think she cares a little too much for her own good." Leo raised a hand and patted Flora on the shoulder to calm her.  "It _is_ because of her that I even went and had that ring commissioned for him long before I felt ready for it."  
  
"She rushed you into what?" Flora was unsure of how to take what she was hearing.  "This is... news to me.  This is the first I've heard of you proposing to Prince Takumi and the first I've heard of Nina's involvement in it."  
  
"I did what?" Nina was confused.  "You proposed to him... because of me?"  
  
"Nina, this is what being a sneak does to you." Leo said.  "You hear the ugly truths of mankind behind all that muscle and machismo.  I hope you're happy with what you've done."  
  
"I didn't know...  I didn't mean to..." Nina's words kept trailing off.  She seemed to genuinely feel bad for what she did.  "Oh, what am I going to say to Father when he finds out?"  
  
"Just tell him the truth." Leo patted Nina on the head.  "I've had time to think about it in perspective, and ultimately, I forgive you.  Even with the discomfort your actions have brought me and Prince Takumi, you've brought us immeasurable happiness as well.  I firmly believe that everything happens for a reason, and when I admitted my feelings to Prince Takumi, it ended an issue that could have caused a conflict and reverted our relationship to that of enemies again.  Thank you, Nina.  But at the same time, I would advise you not to meddle with people you want to see in a romantic relationship and let love find its way naturally."  
  
"Are you sure it's okay, Prince Leo?" Nina asked.  "I don't want to continue watching men like that if if makes them uncomfortable."  
  
"I'm not asking for you to stop completely.  If that's who you are, I can't force you to stop being who you are." Leo explained.  "I just want you to go into it with more awareness of your involvement in these men's lives.  Certainly, not every case will end up like mine, but it's not unlikely that that can happen again in the future with someone else."  
  
"Prince Leo..." Flora looked confused.  "Are you allowing her to keep going like this?"  
  
"I see no reason not to.  She's a young girl exploring what she likes.  We all were there.  Even someone as refined and controlled as you must have succumbed to impulse at least once when you were young." Leo handed Flora a miniature lemon cake from the platters Oboro had set down on the table.  "Also, these kids have grown up knowing naught but war.  Let them enjoy the simple things in life like friendship between men."  
  
"He's got a point." Oboro chimed in, chewing on a Turkish delight.  "Sometimes, it takes someone who can't comprehend the complexities of the world to rein the adult brain back into its happy place."  
  
"Is that so...?" Flora sighed.  "I suppose it cannot be helped, then.  If seeing camaraderie between mankind is what gives the children hope, I see no reason to force them to enjoy something else."  
  
"I'd agree with that.  And Nina?  I want to give something to you as a token of appreciation." Leo gave Nina a Turkish delight from one of Oboro's platters.  He made sure to pick the biggest piece that was available on the platter for her.  "There are times where we as adults forget the simple things in life.  I'm thankful that you and the other children are here to remind us of how to see joy in even the smallest things in life."  
  
"Thanks, Prince Leo.  I'm glad you see something good in me and the other kids, even if it's a little questionable at times." Nina brightened up again, taking another sweet from Oboro's platters.  "I hope they still have some more of those Turkish delights up there.  I'd better get some more before Asugi eats them all."  
  
And with that, Nina ran off in search of the coveted sweets as well as some new guys to stalk.  Before he could do anything else, Leo was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Takumi?" Leo turned around.  "You don't look so good.  Are you feeling ill?"  
  
"Not particularly, but I was hoping we could get going soon.  I need to get away from all of these people." Takumi's hand went straight for Leo's as he tried to make a break for the door.  As he was being pulled away, Leo gave a sheepish look to Flora, Oboro, Camilla, and Hinoka.  
  
"T-Takumi and I are retiring for the night.  I'm sorry we're going on such short notice." Leo said as he was slowly walking away.  
  
"There are carriages waiting outside.  I think you should be able to get one of the smaller ones." Hinoka said.  "Anyway, I'll see you at Castle Shirasagi!"  
  
"Good night!" Leo got in one last word before he had to focus on where Takumi was taking him  Off in the distance, he heard a thud.  Odin had just fallen asleep from his alcohol consumption and rolled off the table and onto the floor.  Hinata only had a few seconds of being able to enjoy his victory before he passed out as well.  Some of the people who were watching their game had dispersed to get a healer on the scene as soon as possible to make sure the ill effects of alcohol poisoning could be offset as soon as possible.  Azama thankfully had some remedies on him and was able to at least wake them up so they could have some water before taking any medicine.  Last, Leo looked over to his brother and his future husband.  They seemed to be enjoying their time with Shigure and Azura.  He felt a slight pang of guilt for leaving them like this, but his partner needed him right now, and he couldn't deny him in his time of need.

* * *

Before long, they were outside the bar.  As Hinoka had stated, all the carriages were waiting for them.  They immediately spotted which ones were for the royal family and found the one they were supposed to go in.  Thankfully, it seemed that each generation had their own gender separated carts, so they didn't have to worry about depriving their sisters of a ride to Castle Shirasagi.  Once Leo and Takumi were inside, the Hoshidan guard driving the carriage started going with a gentle trot before picking up speed to a canter.  They remained silent for the entire ride there, with Takumi resting on Leo's shoulder and Leo gently stroking Takumi's hair.  When they arrived, the guard escorted them to the main hall and shut the main door behind them.  Leo looked around him in awe for a moment before Takumi spoke up.  
  
"If what I heard from my brother this morning is correct, I believe you are to be with me in my quarters for your stay here.  We need to double up so that everyone has a room to sleep in." Takumi said.  "Shall we go now?  I figured we could talk there since we'll have a lot of privacy."  
  
"A splendid idea.  I would like that very much." Leo said, holding onto Takumi's hand as they walked through the halls of Castle Shirasagi.  Soon enough, they reached the door to Takumi's quarters, formerly Ryoma's before he became king, and he opened the door for Leo first.  Leo took a moment to drink it all in.  He had heard a few rumors about Castle Shirasagi while Nohr and Hoshido were still enemies, and now that he could look at it with an impartial eye, he could truly see it for its intrinsic beauty.  
  
"Takumi, where is the bathroom?  I was hoping to relax a little before going to bed or talking.  Do you want to come with me?" Leo asked.  Takumi turned bright red.  Despite being attracted to Leo, he was still a little squeamish about being naked with him.  
  
"A-All right.  I suppose I should keep you company since you're a guest at my home." Takumi said.  "Now, could you help me with my clothes?  I'm really exhausted, and I don't think I have enough brain power to do it myself."  
  
"Of course." Leo said, removing his diadem and leaving it on the desk before going to help Takumi.  He started with the sash, which covered a smaller sash that held the whole arrangement closed.  After the smaller sash was untied, Takumi's shirt could be opened.  However, there were parts of his upper half that were tucked into his pants, so he had to untuck his shirts before he could get any other clothes off.  With Leo, all he needed to do was undo some belts before he was in his smallclothes.  Takumi lingered for a little bit before getting out of his clothes.  A hand found its way to his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked.  
  
"N-Nothing." Takumi stuttered.  
  
"It doesn't seem like nothing to me." Leo sat down next to Takumi.  "If you're still worried about how you look without your fancy clothes, please stop worrying.  We've been together since the latter half of the war.  I'm not going to make fun of what I see, especially if I've seen it for as long as I have and consistently called it beautiful."  
  
"As long as I have your word, I trust you." Takumi said, getting out of his clothing.  He was wearing a white _fundoshi_ underneath all of his clothes.  Leo approached him from behind, pulling their bodies together.  
  
"See?  That wasn't so bad, was it?" Leo's arms were wrapped around Takumi's waist.  "You're beautiful, Takumi.  I won't ever get tired of saying it.  You're beautiful."  
  
"T-Thank you, Leo." Takumi felt a little more comfortable.  "Shall I take you to the bathroom?"  
  
"After you." Leo let Takumi lead the way again.  It realistically wasn't too hard to find, but with the lower lighting in the room, it was getting harder to see.  The bathroom was designed like a traditional Hoshidan bathroom with a bath and a washing area in the same room, but in separate locations.  It was fairly spacious, being connected to one of the royal quarters.  It was only dimly lit by some lanterns that Takumi lit after closing the door behind them, so the steam of the bathwater could be seen somewhat.  Leo was the first to remove his undergarments.  He hung them on an unused rack near the washing area.  Takumi could easily see the slim silhouette of Leo's body cutting through the light and the steam.  For being as slim as he was, Leo looked incredibly picturesque, no matter how dressed up or dressed down he was.  Takumi soon followed suit and turned one of the spigots to release some hot water into a basin in the washing area.  He untied his hair and poured one full basin of hot water over himself, immediately causing his hair to stick to him.  Leo soon followed after with the spigot next to Takumi.  They washed themselves in silence until Takumi was washing his body and struggling with his back.  
  
"Leo," Takumi broke the silence.  "Could you get my back for me, please?"  
  
"Hand me the soap." Leo held out a hand, and Takumi gave him the soap.  "Now, just relax."  
  
Despite Leo's warning, Takumi almost yelped when Leo's hands first touched him.  Leo kept his hands still over Takumi's back, and waited until some kind of indication that he was ready to keep going.  Once Takumi gave a slow nod, Leo began massaging the fluid across his back.  Takumi could feel his breath hitch every time Leo hit a tense spot on his back, and he would let out a contented sigh every time a spot of tension was released.  After a while, Leo had completely forgotten that he was washing Takumi's back and was fully focused on massaging him.  After realizing how soapy his hands were getting, Leo filled a basin with water and rinsed Takumi off.  How he kept all of his hair above his back for just this moment was beyond Leo's knowledge and comprehension.  Next, it was Takumi's turn to return the favor.  His hands were not as skilled as Leo's were, but he tried his best to deliver the same result in his own way.  By comparison to Leo's soft, lithe, almost feminine hands, Takumi's were a little more manly, but not to the same level as Ryoma's.  There was a considerable dearth of scars on Takumi's hands.  Instead, there were callouses on his fingers and fingertips from drawing back and holding the bowstring taut constantly.  After they finished up, Leo went into the bath first, and Takumi followed shortly after.  Leo almost made a noise from how hot the water was, but he quickly eased into it.  Takumi was right behind him, sitting down next to him.  
  
"I'd hazard to say that I enjoy this more than the party and the food." Leo broke the silence.  "Is this better for you, Takumi?"  
  
"Much better." Takumi leaned against Leo's shoulder.  "I can actually hear myself think for once."  
  
"I think I still enjoyed myself at the party.  It was nice to catch up with the kids, or what I got to see of them." Leo gently rubbed Takumi's shoulder.  
  
"At least you weren't being followed around by various sources of idiocy.  I'm going to have to give Hinata a stern talking-to when he wakes up tomorrow." Takumi shook his head.  
  
"Speaking of talking, I wanted to discuss something with you, remember?" Leo said.  "It's about us."  
  
"Us..." Takumi looked blankly at the wooden wall in front of him.  Ryoma's old quarters was pretty well-protected since he needed to be kept alive to take on his father's legacy.  The window in the bedroom wasn't as big as it was in the king's quarters, and the bathroom's window was always closed and locked to keep enemies out.  Although there was no more war going on, Takumi never thought to open the bathroom window after Ryoma moved out.  
  
"This wedding between our brothers is great and all, but don't you think it'll put all eyes on us?" Leo asked.  "The advisors especially will be getting on our case about deciding what to do with our posterity, or whether we even want to go that far yet.  It's all that stuff about preserving the royal line and such."  
  
"That's sort of what I was hoping you would talk about." Takumi said.  "I feel that the people surrounding us are going to want us to marry, especially since it's fairly well known that we're romantically involved."  
  
"I know." Leo sighed.  "But what does our love have to do with them?  It's none of their damn business anyway."  
  
"It's what you said before.  Image." Takumi shifted his position slightly.  "Our brothers have set a new standard for Hoshidan and Nohrian royalty whether they care to admit it or not.  Knowing that much of the people are still not ready for this kind of development, the royal advisors are going to try and water it down by forcing old expectations on a new idea.  It's insidious no matter how you look at it."  
  
"Agreed." Leo's grip around Takumi tightened a little.  "I just wish it didn't have to be so soon.  Couldn't they have thought about that before proposing?"  
  
"They must have." Takumi splashed some water on his face.  "Knowing King Xander and my brother, they would've planned this years in advance, especially if they were so sure of their feelings as to propose right before the final showdown of the war."  
  
"I'm not sure.  It sounded like King Ryoma was taking the reins at the dinner party." Leo yawned.  "That's not to say that my brother hasn't done anything, but I would've hoped that you had more insight on it since you're closer to King Ryoma than I am."  
  
"Didn't he ask you and your siblings for your blessings before today?" Takumi asked.  
  
"He did.  He asked me and Camilla before the fight with Anankos, and he asked Elise later on while my brother was helping Niles taking care of King Corrin." Leo explained.  "I didn't see any reasons to object, but I did ask King Ryoma to think about it from a political standpoint as well as a romantic standpoint."  
  
"Good.  It would have been rash for him to initiate what basically amounts to a political union based on fleeting emotions." Takumi said.  
  
"But do you think their love is actually that fleeing?" Leo questioned Takumi's evaluation of their brothers' relationship.  "From the way I see it, they're as close as they can be without being joined at the hip.  I can personally attest that my brother has taken up the knight's code, and if he didn't love King Ryoma to the same degree that King Ryoma loved him, he would not have allowed the marriage to proceed.  There is something similar in Hoshidan culture, right?"  
  
"Yes, it's called _bushido_.  And my brother takes those teachings quite seriously for how carefree he is." Takumi replied.  "I suppose if either one of them wavered, the other would have noticed."  
  
"Exactly." Leo said.  "I think their relationship will be fine."  
  
"But what does this mean for us?" Takumi responded.  "We still haven't spoken much about how their marriage affects our relationship."  
  
"I thought we did talk about that already, but I'd be happy to discuss it more thoroughly." Leo replied.  
  
"I have a question for you."  Takumi looked into Leo's eyes expectantly.  "If I were to ask you to marry me right now, what would you do?"  
  
Leo paused to think about it for a moment.  He did love Takumi dearly, but when he proposed after being spurred on by Nina's interference, he didn't expect Takumi to even be thinking about marriage.  He constantly questioned whether he actually needed to be married to show the world his love for Takumi.  Sure, he wanted to have that deep connection that only marriage could let him achieve with Takumi, but after the performance Ryoma put on, he almost felt like he was obligated to marry Takumi as not to let people down.  The issue itself was incredibly thorny, which was why Leo preferred that people didn't overanalyze his relationship with Takumi.  
  
"I can't say I would accept as quickly as my brother accepted King Ryoma's proposal.  But given enough time, I would be comfortable becoming your husband." Leo answered.  
  
"Oh." Takumi said.  "I... wasn't expecting that."  
  
"What were you expecting?  Rejection?" Leo inquired.  
  
"N-Not really.  I was expecting you to want it immediately." Takumi said.  
  
"Seriously, Takumi?  Would I jump wholeheartedly into something I'm not completely sure about?" Leo asked.  
  
"You did during the war." Takumi retorted.  
  
"But that quick thinking did save our lives several times, no?  Sometimes, fights get really messy really fast, and the strategies we come up with have to be a last resort to potentially being killed." Leo thought of several instances that Takumi could have been referring to.  
  
"In all seriousness, I thought you wanted us to get married sooner rather than later.  You gave me a ring right before we finished our preparations to formally invade Valla." Takumi noted the band on his right hand.  
  
"I did say that I would propose for real when the time was right." Leo responded.  "For now, think of it as a promise ring.  I swear on my honor as a knight that I won't see any suitors, male or female, unless you no longer want to continue this relationship."  
  
Takumi paused.  To think that Leo was promising himself to him was mind-boggling.  Even though it was a more agreeable solution than straight-up marriage, it still felt strange.  
  
"Actually...  I have something I want to give to you." Takumi said.  "I'm going to get out of the bath to retrieve it.  Are you coming?"  
  
"Well, you have something for me, so of course I'll be joining you." Leo stood up and left the bath.  Takumi took some towels for both of them and dried himself off before retying his _fundoshi_.  Once Leo was in his smallclothes as well, they walked over to Takumi's bed and sat next to each other on the side closest to the window.  From the night stand beside the bed, Takumi fished out two wooden boxes.  
  
"Leo, when we were traveling through Izumo, a jeweler noticed the ring you gave me and asked if I was married.  I told her that you had just proposed to me and I had said yes.  She then proceeded to make us a pair of wedding bands free of charge.  She said to keep them for the day of our ceremony, assuming that we were going to have it very soon.  However, I didn't tell her that I wasn't sure of how I felt yet as not to dampen the mood.  So I've been stuck with these rings for a long time with no plan for them." Takumi held the boxes carefully in his lap before opening them.  They were two rose gold rings with silver braids in their centers.  
  
"Please don't tell me you're going to do it right now." Leo looked annoyed.  "I thought you needed more time to think about it.  Was I wrong to assume that?"  
  
"Hear me out.  Don't misunderstand my intentions.  Please." Takumi held Leo's hand, squeezing gently to accentuate the pleading tone in his voice.  "I was thinking that these could be our promise rings.  If you remember the jeweler who made your ring, commission them to make our true wedding bands when the time is right."  
  
Leo's expression changed.  It was actually a really good idea.  He leaned in and gently kissed Takumi on the lips for a second before pulling back slowly.  
  
"That would be a wonderful idea," Leo smiled.  "I didn't know you kept those with you at all.  You could have easily sold something that well-crafted for supplies that our army desperately needed, but seeing that it is a jeweler's handiwork that they produced free of charge, I suppose that that wouldn't be the morally correct thing to do."  
  
"I kept them at my bedside to remind me that one day we would be happy together." Takumi explained.  "It brought me peace at night when I had trouble sleeping."  
  
"You say this as if my ring wasn't enough for you." Leo joked.  
  
"That's not to say that it wasn't." Takumi quickly backtracked.  "But these rings are of the same design, whereas your ring is a singular entity.  I want these rings to symbolize mutuality in our promise to each other.  I'll keep your first ring, but I'll find another way to wear it.  I promise."  
  
Leo's arms wrapped around Takumi, gently bringing him down onto the bed with him for another chaste kiss.  They stayed connected to each other for a moment before breaking apart.  Leo took one box in his hand and gave Takumi the other.  
  
"Then let's make it official." Leo opened his box, motioning for Takumi to follow.  "Let's wait for the right time and the right place to take the next step in our relationship.  You and me.  Together."  
  
Leo took the new ring from the box and removed his old ring from Takumi's right hand, switching it with the gold and silver band from the box and storing the old ring in it.  Takumi then took the ring from his box and put it on Leo's right hand.  They stared into each other's eyes for a while before coming together in a warm embrace.  
  
"I love you, Leo." Takumi whispered.  "I'm so thankful that we've become this close, even though we were so fiercely against each other before."  
  
"I love you too, Takumi." Leo gently kissed his lover's cheek.  "Let's keep learning and growing together through this new era of peace."  
  
The moment was interrupted by a thumping sound from the wall across from the bed.  Unsure of whether it was an enemy or not, Leo took Brynhildr in his hand and walked up to the wall.  As he got closer, he could hear voices coming from the other side.  
  
_"R-Ryoma!  Oh, gods!  More!  P-Please, more!"_  
  
_"This is... p-perfect, love~  You're so f-fucking tight around me~  Just wanna k-keep fucking you over and over again~"_  
  
Leo's face turned red at what he was hearing.  That voice sounded eerily like Xander's and Ryoma's.  Their room was the next one over if he remembered the layout of Castle Shirasagi properly.  Takumi, curious about Leo's reaction moved up to the wall as well.  
  
_"Y-You close?"_  
  
_"S-So close!  A-Ah!  Gonna cum!"_  
  
_"Me too, babe.  T-Together...!  Xander!"_  
  
The all-consuming blush that proceeded to cover Takumi's face, neck, and ears made Leo's look like a pale white marble next to him.  The cries of ecstasy that followed left both Leo and Takumi feeling incredibly awkward near each other.  
  
"Well...  That was weird." Takumi said.  "I guess King Xander is no longer a virgin."  
  
"How did you know he was a virgin at all?" Leo asked.  
  
"He got a little drunk one particularly frustrating night and complained to me and Orochi about how he was still a virgin in his adulthood." Takumi sighed.  "As for Ryoma, I knew about him since he was young.  I've caught him staring at other young men's muscles while on the training grounds before.  He has a thing for strong men, it seems."  
  
"Interesting." Leo said.  "I guess that means they were meant to be each other's first times."  
  
"Exactly." Takumi started walking back to bed, and Leo followed closely behind.  They got under the covers and looked blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"Takumi," Leo began.  "I know this is an awkward time to ask about this, but do you want to hold off on sexual contact as well?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Takumi said.  "I'm too tired to keep thinking about it right now.  I'll get back to you about that later."  
  
"Very well.  Good night, Takumi.  I love you." Leo gently angled Takumi's head up for a kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Leo.  Good night." Takumi replied.  A half-hour later, Takumi was sleeping, but Leo was still awake, no matter how hard he tried to block out everything he was hearing.  The noises from Ryoma's quarters had died down, but Leo's ear caught wind of another sound.  It was coming from Takumi.  
  
"Mmmmh...  L-Leo..." A soft moan escaped Takumi's lips.  Leo turned to see that his lover looked like he was in some kind of pain or discomfort.  Thinking it was a nightmare, Leo held Takumi in his arms, pushing their bodies close together.  However, Leo quickly learned that it probably wasn't a nightmare when he felt something stiff against his hip.  It seemed like Takumi was having an erotic dream.  
  
"L-Leo...  Please...  Make me... your bitch..." Takumi's voice trailed off, replaced by the most sinful moans Leo had ever borne witness to.  At this point, Leo was starting to feel aroused himself.  He fumbled under the covers to remove his own smallclothes and untie Takumi's fundoshi before getting on top of him.  He was mentally prepared for Takumi to wake up and send him off in horror and disgust for assaulting him in his sleep, but Takumi's arm seemed to hold Leo closer and closer.  
  
"F-Fuck me...  please..." Takumi pleaded sleepily, his voice hitting Leo straight in the groin.  As much as he wanted to ravage Takumi like Ryoma had been ravaging Xander next door, Leo couldn't bring himself to do it to a sleeping man.  Instead, he reached in between them and took both of their cocks in his hand.  
  
"Not tonight, my love." Leo whispered.  "But maybe some other night."  
  
Leo slowly started pumping both of them.  They were pretty close to the same in size, but Leo was slightly longer.  Leo tried to hold back his voice as not to wake up Takumi or alert anyone else in the castle of what he was doing.  
  
"L-Leo...  Mmh...  A-Ah..." Takumi seemed to be responding to something.  Whether it was his dream or what was actually happening, Leo wasn't sure.  He found himself quickly approaching the edge, and from Takumi's increased breathing, it seemed like he was too.  
  
"Takumi...!" Leo could barely get out a warning before he came.  Takumi came shortly after, filling the space between their bodies with hot, sticky cum.  To Leo's horror, this was the event that woke Takumi from his slumber.  
  
"W-What's so heavy..." he groaned before realizing what had happened.  "L-Leo?!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Leo had a grave expression on his face.  "I couldn't control myself."  
  
"We can talk about that later.  Just tell me what's going on right now." Takumi kept his voice to a whisper.  
  
"I thought you were having a nightmare, but..." Leo sighed.  "You weren't, were you?"  
  
"Oh gods, you're right." Takumi started to blush again.  "Come on.  Let's wash up again.  This is so unbelievably embarrassing..."  
  
"Good idea." Leo got off of Takumi and tried not to get the covers and sheets stained with cum as he walked to the water spigots.  Takumi sat down next to him, albeit with a moment of hesitation beforehand.  
  
"What was going on?" Leo asked.  "In your dream, I mean."  
  
"It's... kind of embarrassing." Takumi looked away.  
  
"Takumi, please..." Leo held his hand in the same way that Takumi had done when he was explaining the ring situation.  Unable to say no to that tone, Takumi relented.  
  
"I didn't know where we were.  All I could see around me was black, except for you.  On top of that, I felt really warm and sweaty." Takumi began.  "Then, you started kissing me and taking my clothes off."  
  
"But you were already in your underwear when you went to bed, no?" Leo passed the soap to Takumi when he was done using it.  
  
"Anything can happen in a dream." Takumi replied.  "Anyway, after you took my clothes off, you pushed me down onto what felt like a Nohrian mattress.  Then, your finger went... inside."  
  
"I didn't do that in real life.  I promise." Leo said.  
  
"I wasn't saying that you did that in real life.  That's just what I saw in my dream." Takumi reassured him.  "You were able to get two into me before... penetration.  Or, me begging you for penetration."  
  
"That, I heard on the outside." Leo shut off the spigot and went to retrieve his smallclothes before Takumi went towards the bath again.  "You're going again?"  
  
"I need to relax." Takumi said.  "Were you going to go back to bed?"  
  
"Not really, I guess.  I can't really sleep now that this has happened, so I suppose I'll join you." Leo replied.  
  
"All right.  I'll keep telling you what happened then." Takumi watched Leo hang his smallclothes back on the towel rack before coming into the bath with him.  "You were really taking the lead in my dream.  It was... really impressive and cool.  I could hear you calling me all sorts of things."  
  
"Could you give some examples?" Leo asked, his arm around Takumi's shoulder.  
  
"I c-can't say them.  They were all humiliating and shameful." Takumi's body shook in Leo's arms.  "It felt so unlike you, but that's kind of what was so... exhilirating about it."  
  
Leo wondered what Takumi was talking about.  If he wasn't willing to explain what he meant, but he was still turned on by that which was so unspeakable, maybe it was a sexual fantasy that Takumi had just discovered in his dreams.  To get to the crux of what it was, Leo resolved to keep prodding until he got somewhere.  
  
"In your sleep, you said you wanted to be my bitch.  I heard that on the outside." Leo said.  "Were you responding to something I said to you in your dream?"  
  
Takumi nodded.  
  
"What did I say to you?" Leo asked again.  
  
Takumi took a deep breath before looking Leo straight in the eyes and trying to embody the total domination that he saw from his partner in his dreams.  
  
"You're such a slut, Takumi~  Your lewd body responds so beautifully to everything I do.  It's as if you're begging to be my fuck toy." Leo was surprised at how well Takumi imitated his voice.  However, the things that Takumi was saying in his voice were the most telling.  
  
"How did it make you feel?" Leo asked.  
  
"Embarrassed, but... really good too." Takumi turned away.  He almost didn't want to look at Leo for the rest of the night, especially with that particular image of him in mind.  
  
"Did I say anything else?" Leo asked, gently turning Takumi back to face him.  
  
Takumi went on, as if inhabited by a spirit.  
  
"Look at you, sniveling under me while I fuck your brains out.  You call yourself a crown prince of Hoshido?  I'm surprised they let prostitutes become members of the royal bloodline in that country."  
  
This one hit Leo particularly hard.  It reminded him of the way they were in the past when they were still enemies.  He said nothing, continuing to take in what Takumi was saying.  
  
"What's that?  You're telling me to be quiet?  If I knew any better, I would've entered you dry so everyone could hear what a sick, masochistic fuck you are.  Some kind of war hero you turned out to be, letting yourself get used like a cheap toy."  
  
As he kept saying more insults, Takumi looked increasingly ready to start crying, but his arousal was also becoming increasingly obvious with each line.  Leo looked incredibly worried at this point.  
  
"You must hate me after hearing all this." Takumi looked away, trying to get out of Leo's line of sight.  "Doesn't this disgust you?  This can't be the man you fell in love with long ago."  
  
"Takumi..."  Leo held Takumi close to his chest, not letting go until he stopped fighting, after which Takumi wilted in his arms like a dried up flower.  He let Takumi cry for as long as he needed to.  Not everyone was this candid about their darkest sexual fantasies, even after a long period of being romantically involved.  Eventually, Takumi's sobs subsided.  
  
"Takumi, look at me." Leo waited for Takumi to look up.  It took a while, but eventually, Takumi turned his head up from Leo's chest.  "No, look at me from my same level."  
  
Leo moved Takumi so that he was facing him and looking at him at eye level.  
  
"Leo..." Takumi could only bring himself to say his partner's name at first, but he eventually found the strength to keep going further than that.  "Are you... okay with this side of me?"  
  
"What do you mean 'Am I okay with this side of you'?" Leo responded.  "Of course I am.  I love you above everyone else, after all.  If that makes you feel good, who am I to judge you for it?"  
  
Takumi let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank goodness." Takumi melted into Leo's arms once again.  "I've had this... problem since we first met.  Every time you insulted me, I just wanted you to keep going.  It was so painful because I couldn't understand why.  But now...  I suppose I know what I want in the bedroom."  
  
"I... had no idea." Leo responded.  "I had no idea you felt that way after I insulted you.  It's good that we found out about that now rather than back then.  If I knew back then...  I would have undoubtedly hurt you and exploited you for your fascination with being humiliated.  We probably would not have become lovers like we are now."  
  
Takumi shuddered thinking about what could have been.  Leo's words were painfully accurate to how Takumi had thought about his fetish leading up to when Leo fell in love with him.  
  
"Do you want me to indulge your fantasy?" Leo asked out of nowhere.  If Takumi were a Wolfskin or Kitsune, his ears and tail would have perked up right now.  He couldn't believe what Leo was saying.  Part of him was convinced his dream was still going on.  But feeling Leo touch him and hold him confirmed that this was no dream.  After a moment of thought, Takumi finally gave Leo an answer.  
  
"Yes...  And could we do it now?" Takumi almost slapped his hand over his mouth, but waited to see what Leo would say.  With an amused smirk, Leo started pushing Takumi against the back edge of the bath.  
  
"I'd be happy to oblige, my dear, sweet Takumi~" Leo said.  "Now, let's get out of this bath."  
  
They could barely make it out of the bath and into the washing area before they were on the floor with Takumi on top of Leo, hands exploring all over each other as they made out passionately.  Takumi tried his best to hold his voice back, keeping his mouth connected to Leo's as much as he could to muffle the sound.  Before long, they had to separate for breath.  
  
"Takumi..." Leo panted.  "Please tell me you're sure about this.  I don't want to actually hurt you.  If you want me to stop, we should establish something you can say so that I'll know to stop."  
  
"I-I'll be fine, really.  I want to go ahead with this." Takumi responded almost immediately.  "But what should I say to make you stop?  Other than the obvious, obviously."  
  
"We need something shocking.  Something you wouldn't usually say.  Something humorous that would kill the mood immediately." Leo tried to inspire something in Takumi.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Takumi suddenly came up with an idea.  "Yato!  King Corrin's blade!  It ended the dragon god Anankos, so it should be able to end something trivial like this."  
  
Leo had to suppress his laughter at how incredulous Takumi's logic was.  However, it was that very logic that made his case.  
  
"Very well.  Yato it is." Leo calmed down before rolling over top of Takumi, his expression changing from one of innocent laughter to one of wicked mischief.  "So, are you ready?"  
  
"Y-Yes.  I've never been as desperate for something, or someone, as I am desperate for you right now, Leo." Takumi replied.  
  
"Good~  And I'll make sure that I one-up those pesky dreams of yours so you'll be asking for the real thing rather than dreaming about it~" Leo started by licking up from the base of Takumi's neck to the tip of his ear, eliciting a moan from the man underneath him.  Takumi's hands were stuck around Leo, holding him close and making sure he drank in as much contact as possible.  Leo rubbed up against Takumi and felt that he was hard all over again.  Just as he was about to drop down and start blowing him, Takumi held onto Leo's hair.  
  
"Don't bother.  I want you...  i-inside me.  J-Just like my dream.  Please...!" Takumi's face was full of wanton desire, and Leo was loving every minute of it.  He shifted their position such that Takumi was laying on the floor and Leo was upright and on his knees.  
  
"So eager for my cock already~  You're such a shameless whore, Takumi~" Leo made sure to keep Takumi's fantasy in mind when he talked.  Although he logically would have felt awful saying that to anyone, it was his boyfriend's fantasy, so he didn't bother to correct his language.  He pushed one of his moist fingers into Takumi's entrance without much warning, causing Takumi to yelp.  He leaned over, breaking character for a minute to make sure Takumi was okay.  Takumi gave a nod, and Leo went back to what he was doing.  Leo started moving his finger inside Takumi, causing his boyfriend to make all sorts of lewd mewling noises.  He could feel Takumi bucking up against his finger eagerly, and it was one of the most erotic visions he had witnessed in his life.  
  
"You're already pushing against me, and I've only put one finger in.  Have you no shame?  You wretched Hoshidan filth." Leo watched in awe as Takumi writhed so beautifully beneath him with each insult.  He added another finger, drinking in all of Takumi's delicious moans and screams as he stretched him out even more.  Even though Leo's purpose in this fantasy was to degrade and humiliate Takumi, he wanted to make sure that they were on the same page every step of the way.  Eventually, Takumi got impatient and squirmed a little bit.  
  
"L-Leo...  Stop teasing me!" Takumi whined as Leo teased his prostate, swiping his finger ever so closely to it, but not actually touching it.  Leo pulled his fingers out, clicking his tongue in disapproval.  
  
"Oh?  You think you can tell me what to do?  I am a crown prince of Nohr, and what are you?  A fuck toy.  A play thing.  A slutty whore.  When I'm done with you, I'll just toss you to the side until I get bored.  Then, I'll fuck your sloppy hole all over again." Leo rolled Takumi onto his stomach and yanked his hips upward so that his hole was flush with the head of Leo's erection.  "And you have the gall to talk back to me, your master?  I guess I have no choice but to punish you, Takumi~  My beautiful, disobedient slut~"  
  
Leo's insults were music to Takumi's ears.  He was so hard that going untouched for as long as Leo was letting him go was borderline painful.  Taking a vial of hair oil, Leo covered his cock and Takumi's entrance with it before he pushed to the hilt in one thrust, ripping a scream from Takumi's throat.  Another character break.  Leo turned Takumi's head to make sure he didn't want to stop and after a shaky nod from Takumi, he started moving at a brutal pace.  Takumi bit down hard on his lips to try and keep himself quiet, but a quick slap to his ass brought more sounds out of him.  
  
"What's the matter~?  Trying to act tough now?  You know you're weak to being treated like the Hoshidan filth you are.  You should be thanking me for letting you live at all.  If you weren't such a skilled whore, I would've killed you on the spot." Leo kept thrusting deep into Takumi, who was muffling his sounds as best as he could by gnawing on his arm, holding his breath, or just clenching down on his jaw as much as he could.  In his mania, Leo found Takumi's prostate again with ease and purposely hit close, but not quite on the mark to tease him even more.  Takumi's voice was starting to tire between all of his pleasured screams and needy whines as well as the effort it took to hold it all back.  
  
"Don't even bother holding it back, Takumi~  Those sweet cries of yours are like music to my ears.  I want the whole world to know that you belong to me and only me." Leo continued to fuck Takumi into the ground, spanking him occasionally if he got too quiet.  "If you tell me who you belong to, I'll give you what you so desperately want.  What do you say?"  
  
"P-Please!  Let me cum!" Takumi begged, but to Leo, it wasn't enough.  He smacked Takumi's ass a little harder than usual.  
  
"Then tell me...  Who do you belong to?!" Leo ordered with all the authority and dominance of his battlefield persona.  
  
"I...  I belong to..." Takumi could barely string a sentence together between being fucked and not having much of a voice left.  "I belong to Prince Leo, my master!"  
  
"Good~  And what's the only thing you're good for, pet?" Leo asked, continuing his pace as he watched Takumi come undone beneath him.  
  
"I'm...  I'm Master's fuck toy!" Takumi's voice rasped.  "P-Please!  I'm so close!"  
  
"I suppose... you've earned your reward, slut.  Enjoy it.  Treasure it.  _Savor_ it~" Leo whispered into Takumi's ear before aiming his thrusts right at Takumi's prostate.  Takumi, in response, started screaming as if he had no voice problems in the first place.  Between the all-encompassing darkness and the solitude of the royal quarters, it was a near-perfect recreation of the conditions of Takumi's wet dream.  The couple's pleasured cries sang out into the night together in a frantic, carnal chorus.  Before long, Leo found himself reaching his limit.  
  
"G-Gonna cum... T-Takumi!" Leo gritted his teeth as the waves of sensation from within his core heralded his orgasm's approach.  
  
"M-Master!" Takumi cried out.  
  
"D-Drop the act.  Please, say my name...  Say it!" Leo pleaded, raising his voice.  
  
"L-Leo!" Takumi screamed to the heavens as his orgasm hit him like a boulder, and he came all over his stomach and the floor.  Leo felt Takumi tighten around him, nearly bringing him to a standstill while he pumped the archer full of his cum.  They remained still for a time before Leo pulled out and collapsed onto the floor next to Takumi, whose lower half hit the floor once it lost its support from above.  Takumi could feel cum leaking out of him as he caught his breath.  
  
"Y-You okay, love?" Leo asked, fully changed back to his normal caring self.  "Did I go too hard with the pace or too personal with the insults?"  
  
"N-No...  It was perfect~" Takumi let out a blissful sigh, rolling onto his back so he could more easily face Leo.  
  
"Shall I wash you again before we head to bed?" Leo gently brushed Takumi's wet hair out of his face.  Takumi could only respond with a nod.  Leo then propped Takumi up against him and turned on a spigot to fill a wash basin.  After painstakingly cleaning Takumi and himself simultaneously and flushing out the cum from Takumi's insides, Leo went on to wash Takumi's long, unruly hair.  Once he was satisfied with the result, Leo gently held Takumi in his arms as if he had been injured in battle.  
  
"Someone's a little clingy." Takumi joked.  
  
"I'm just worried about you.  Are you sure I didn't hurt you at all?" Leo responded.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you didn't." Takumi replied almost immediately.  "I told you I was fine, and I was able to read your nonverbal cues too.  You were... so sexy, Leo."  
  
"You think so?  I will admit that I like the way power looks in my grasp." Leo gently caressed Takumi's cheek.  "You were so needy, Takumi.  I don't think I'll be able to do this every night."  
  
"I won't force you." Takumi said.  "Leo, what do you want out of our sexual relationship?"  
  
"What do I want?" Leo took some time to think.  "I want to love you and show you how important you are to me.  If it were up to me, we would be going slow and gentle, but I know that you wanted it rough."  
  
"How sweet." Takumi chuckled.  "Kinda corny too, but sweet."  
  
"I'd also be open to something like this every so often, though." Leo said.  "It was really fun, and you were really cute whining for me to fuck you~"  
  
Takumi laughed a little nervously.  He wondered if the whole castle heard not just both of them, but his noises specifically.  
  
"Leo," Takumi began.  "What made you realize that you loved me?"  
  
"Fighting in a war really trains you treasure those who you can call your friends." Leo said.  "When our armies united against Valla, I had to bring myself to trust my Hoshidan partners, otherwise we would never get anywhere as an army.  But when I met you, you were the biggest obstacle to that goal yet.  That irritated me, but it also intrigued me.  I wanted to see what made you tick and understand how you operated so that if we were stationed together, we wouldn't let the other man die.  It was those moments of remembering that every day could be our last that inspired me to profess my love to you, Takumi.  That, and the fact that Nina wouldn't get off my case about keeping myself and my 'husband' alive for her entertainment."  
  
Takumi chuckled.  Nina was certainly a handful, especially with her quirky tendencies relating to watching men from afar.  Thinking back to the war and reevaluating the way Leo acted, his actions made a little more sense now that Takumi took the time to get to know Leo better.  
  
"I certainly agree with you on the last part.  Knowing that every battle could end with us dead brought me closer to my friends and my family.  And to you as well, Leo." Takumi nuzzled his head into Leo's neck.  "For a time, I thought that friendship was impossible between us.  But then, when we started fighting together and training together, I got to see what you were like in other contexts, and I realized that we weren't as different as we thought we were.  It bothered me at first, but after a while, I learned to embrace it since that shows how deep our friendship runs."  
  
"I agree." Leo said.  "Shall we head to bed?  I hope we haven't kept any of the others up tonight."  
  
"Please, don't wake me up tomorrow.  I don't want to know if I was heard or not." Takumi groaned.  "Could you carry me?  My back and my butt are really sore."  
  
"Of course, Takumi." Leo picked him up and carried him to the bed, drying Takumi before dropping him onto the bed and drying himself.  He climbed under the covers with his partner and snuggled up next to him.  
  
"If anyone asks, say that we got in a fight again." Leo winked.  "It'll be our little secret.  I hope..."  
  
"If the walls are thin enough for us to hear our brothers having sex, then someone must have heard us in my bathroom." Takumi relaxed his body as much as he could, holding onto Leo.  "Good night, Leo.  I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Takumi.  Sleep well." Leo kissed Takumi on the forehead before he let his exhaustion lull him to sleep.  They could only hope that everyone else wouldn't give them a hard time tomorrow if they kept anyone up.  For now, all they really wanted to do was bask in each other and enjoy what little quiet time they had to themselves amid the post-war celebrations and wedding announcements.

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship dynamic was highly influenced by [a fanmade S support conversation for Leo and Takumi I saw on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5E_aFkhANw). Give the guy who had these made some love. They deserve it.
> 
> I was initially planning to flesh out some ideas for a Niles/M!Corrin/Laslow story, but Leo/Takumi felt like it had more interesting avenues to explore considering they were actually related to Ryoma and Xander. When I was writing it, this story went from a 4 straight to a 17 as I got to the love scenes, and I am simultaneously ashamed and not ashamed about it. I was kinda scared of posting this one too, but here I go. Sorry 'bout it.


End file.
